1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a compact apparatus and an associated method for removing silver from solution such as photographic solutions so as to reclaim the silver.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Various means have been known for removal of silver from solutions including photographic solutions containing silver picked up during processing. It has ben known to employ the electrolytic process for the recovery of silver from solutions.
The removal of silver from solutions such as photographic solutions is not only important in terms of the desire to reclaim the silver, but also is critical in order to comply with the standards of the United States Environmental Protection Agency which limits silver in discharged material to less than 5 parts per million.
There has been lacking in the prior art a compact, inexpensive, self-contained fully automatic system which will facilitate compliance with Environmental Protection Agency standards while providing efficient reclamation of the silver.